Alphabet
by MaggiSakura
Summary: Alphabet of what happens in soul eater in fan perspective. This is being checked by me because of the spelling errors and few additions.
1. A is for acceptance

**I decided to do one of these Alphabet things too. So here we go:**

* * *

**A is for Acceptance.**

Maka looked curiously at Shinigami-sama. As for Shinigami, he stared his mirror.

"What are you doing, Shinigami-sama?" Maka asked. She really wanted to know what was so interesting about the big mirror.

"I'm watching." He answered very slow and concerned voice.

"Is there something wrong?"The girl asked again and blinked.

Shinigami turned around and _closed_ the mirror. He stared the girl in front of him.

"What would you do if your best friend committed a serious crime?" He asked after a few moments of silence. Maka stood there and thought a while, then she said,

"I would still think of that person as my best friend." She answered while smiling. Then she went out of Death Room. Shinigami was quiet. The mirror showed the same picture again. Sleeping man whose long scarves were working as a replacement for a blanket and long black hair locks covered his face. Shinigami was quiet.

"I don't think I can do that anymore."


	2. A is for allow and more

**A is for allowing (allow)**

She had thought this for a while now. Thought it for a very long time and came into one conclusion.

No one in this world was without madness, so why reprobate madness that the Kishin spread?

She sat on her chair and though it. For a very long time she though it. Soul was already qualified as mad. Stein had almost lost it. She didn't know about Shinigami-sama. Her father was OK, at least for now and she...She wasn't a Kishin but could become one at any minute. She was the closest to Kishin. One little word to one little ogre and there. She would be Kishin.

She hadn't eaten any souls. She hadn't killed anyone for the title. She had the **blood**. The same kind of blood that Kishin had. Black blood. Submitting to your own blood was not hard. She looked her hands and thought what was it like to live in madness. She was curious. But for now, she wouldn't do it. But if the right time came, she would allow it.

* * *

**A is for Ask. **

It was normal for someone to ask your name. At least it was for Shinigami. But when he had asked Asura's name for the first time the man hadn't given him an answer. As so, Shinigami asked again few months later. He still got rejected. After that, Shinigami kept asking. He asked for the name in many manners: Nice, cold, warm, imperious, child like tone, whispers, But couldn't get him to say his name.

It was normal to ask for a name. But that wasn't so for Asura.

* * *

**A is for Afternoon.**

Spirit was usually with Shinigami-sama. There might be the moment when he was needed, but usually there weren't any that kind of moments. It was peaceful.

Black Star was usually torturing himself with many training sessions that lasted long and had the most insane training methods that human could think of. Tsubaki watched him all the while.

Stein was doing something on his computer. He didn't have much to do since there were no threats to Shibusen.

Kid was inside his house and checked that everything was clean and symmetric. Liz was painting her nails and Patty was drawing with crayons.

Maka was in Shibusen's library, reading books that crossed the student level, using her father's Death scythe ID. Soul was running away from Blair.

Somewhere far away, Noah was failing with his experiences while Gopher was sitting on a rock and saying possessive things about "his" Noah-sama.

Medusa was trying to show Chrona the wonders of black blood that the clone – that was traveling with Medusa- could do. She laughed when Chrona trembled.

And, away from all the terror and fear the world created, Asura was taking his afternoon nap on a stone building which looked like sacrificial altar that resided in a cave that was almost being consumed by plants and water.

Afternoon was usually peaceful and boring.

* * *

**A is for Apathy**

How could one word describe one person so ultimately well was something Maka never understood. The Mad professor was really apathetic when it came to any other things that didn't cross to: cutting, splattering blood etc...

Of course he could care for his students and be worried for them but it really didn't seem like the man cared at all. Ultimately apathetic.

But in reality, Maka hardly understood the mad man at all.

Almost completely mad, lover was witch that Shibusen wanted to cut head off, Trying to find salvation in Marie that kindly offered it.

Maka hardly understood it all.


	3. A is for Aware and more

**A is for Aware**

Maka was quite sure that his father had lolicon. Complex for small children. But she was quite aware that the man that had that kind of a complex also loved his wife. It was unclear whether the wife love him back thought...

Her mother's coolest moment was at the time she divorced with his husband. Spirit cried so that the tears that he shed fell on to small Maka's head. She was sure that the man would get over it.

She was also aware that the kind Tsubaki had crush on Black Star, who didn´t think of anything else than overpowering or surpassing God. She was aware that she missed her mom. She was aware that she could hide things from everyone. She was aware that she was a smart girl.

But Maka couldn't really say she was aware enough because when Soul got hurt in the church, she couldn't have been called more unaware than that.

* * *

**A is for Angel.**

For angels to descend onto this earth was impossible. Asura made sure of that. Or at least his insanity made sure of that. Even the purest saint would turn his/her back to earth if he/she would even take one step here. No saviors, no saints. Just over 800 hundred years old Shinigami.

To Asura, he was the only real threat.

He would be able to kill Noah. Witches weren't a problem. But when he met one unattractive and persistent girl that had pigtails AND grigori soul, that ironically had wings, he was sure that he accidently had made a miscalculation. The girl's personality was far from angel. She cursed and fought with people. Still, she was one angel that he ignored but let through his insanity. He would not be able to drive away that kind of an angel.

But if the man had a choice in the matter, he could always rip the wings off and watch the girl die painfully.

As did Vajra, as did the three other warlords, as did all the humans he had killed. As will do the humans who serve him. So does this girl too if Asura had any say in it.

* * *

**A is for Answer**

Medusa waited and watched. Medusa walked and made clowns. Medusa was a witch, wicked one at that. Medusa has three servants and one daughter. One of those servants is a frog another is a mouse or mice. Last one is a wolf, the last one stole the witch queen's eye. Yes. Criminals serve this wicked witch.

Medusa's daughter Chrona is a friend of Maka. Chrona has fallen into madness. Medusa waits. Shinigami is not on her trait. No one can find her. Then when Chrona fights, Medusa gets executed by the executor of madness. Medusa never got an answer to her question:

-Where did I fail?-

and so Medusa's head drops on to the floor.

* * *

**A is for Apple**

It was red and it was round. It was juicy and delicious. There were reds and greens, maybe even yellows. Blue wouldn't fit. Violet wouldn't fit. Just green and red. Red ones were usually more sweeter and softer. Green ones were bitter and hard. Maka always ate the green ones, leaving Soul the red ones. Maka liked the color and bitterness of the green apples. Soul didn't comment. Tsubaki always ate red ones, black star got peeled apples. So nice girl Tsubaki was.

Stein ate the green ones, Spirit ate the red ones.

Shinigami-sama didn't eat any apples because Shinigami-sama would have to eat the yellow ones. Yellow ones were usually frozen in the fruit shops or then rotten but who knows if the god's soul itself was already rotting too. So what was left were green and red.

Maka always ate the green ones.

People usually favored red ones because sugar coated was much better than bitter. That rule applied to reality too.


	4. A is for Authority and more

**A is for Authority**

There were three things that you must fulfill/promise before entering Shibusen -the school for weapons and meisters-.

You must absolutely be loyal to Shinigami-sama, and only to him. Betrayal will not be forgiven. (But of course there were many exceptions.)

You must collect 99 pre-Kishin souls and one witch's soul and thus forge Death Scythe for Shinigami-sama to use. (But of course it always didn't end up in the hands of the older death. As happened with Justin Law)

You must not, by any means, eat innocent souls for the power they give you, thus kill innocent lives. (but as did many others, so will many more do.)

Those were the rules. But almost anyone had the authority to contravene those rules. It was your own decision to be a good girl or a bad boy.

**A is for Apartment**

All the students from Shibusen had rented themselves nice apartments. All of those little shacks were decorated as the owners usually wanted to. All of these apartments looked the same inside. Toilets were located exactly in the same places as they were on your own apartment. It was easy to tell which room was which if you went for a sleepover. These highrise hovels that contained those little abodes were all over Death City. And it was always comfortable to live in those little apartments. Those highrises that contained those apartments looked all the same. Shinigami had a very little inspiration when creating them. It's easy to get lost if you're a moron. There were really little morons in Shibusen. Everyone usually remembered where they lived.

All those little hovels had 6-8 little rooms.

All of those little rooms contained at least 1-2 doors.

All of the residences contained little secrets.

All of the people that lived in those little apartments had their partners to live with.

Death city was full of those kind of apartments.

**A is for Acute**

Kid was acute. He was almost symmetric(ignoring the sanzu-lines). Otherwise he was symmetric.

Kid was acute when it came to knowledge. He usually spent all the given time to complete the test in writing his own name. But otherwise he was acute.

Kid's partners were not acute. Other worried if her hair was all right while the other had almost nothing in her head.

Kid's father was acute if he wanted to. Usually he was. Death is an acute job.

Kid's soul was acute and fierce. He was the son of Shinigami, lines of sanzu forged into his head (hair)

Kid was acute when fighting. Usually he made plans that made the enemy shiver, when berserk he was not acute.

Kid was an acute being. Little perverted but a guy who wanted everything to be symmetric.

Kid was acute when he wanted to be.

…**...**

**(I heard a funny rumor and I think I write down here as a joke:)**

Kid was an acute son of death. The symmetry of Asura's hair made people think that maybe the kid was a illegitimate child. Like a mother, like a son they say.

The people though that maybe death had an affair with the demon god and the result was Death the Kid. But of course the main actors knew nothing about this rumor.


	5. B is for Broken and more

**B is for Broken**

Soul was just like a broken dool. A puppet without its puppeteer. Marionette without its strings. He was shown this kind of an vision by Arachne´s insanity. First it was his own demon that had encouraged him to cut through the darkness the demon was sitting on. He tried and failed. His demon criticized him for that. Then the second was his meister. She broke through the madness with her own book of courage. He was saved again. The puppet regained its strings.

Soul was weak without his meister. Asura showed him this. Right in front of him almost killing Maka and his friends. That one smile on his face, Soul will never forget. He was broken again. Cracks began to take incorrigible form. His soul was in pain. He could not do anything without his meister or even protect her without making her sad.

"Soul, it´s alright. I just have to be more stronger." The girl was so full of hope.

"Yea. I know." Never did the girl say anything about making him strong.

Soul was just like a broken piece of glass that could not be replaced but it could be shattered into millions of smaller pieces until it would not even exist.

**B is for Bone.**

"Honorable father, may I ask a question?"

"Hm?"

"What is your mask made of?"

"It´s made from bones."

"bones?"

"Yes. Bones that have belonged to the ones I have killed and their regrests and wishes forged. This is my second one. This one is not soaked with blood."

"Where is the first."

"In a casket made from my cloak."

"Where does this casket reside?"

"You have no need to know that."

_It resides in a room with countless devices and mechanics. It´s there, right behind the corner that leads to the end of that room. That mask is the real mask of Death._

**B is for Black**

It was the sign that showed that you´re close enough to become Kishin. Their blood didn´t allow them who used it, to get hurt. Fear they felt, But they had the power to control it. The Black blood that was spilled on the floor belonged to a mad being. It ate away your most precious thoughts and devoured your heart. That little thing made you go mad. And this kind of an blood belongs to only 4 person in this world. The strongest and oldest will be seen behind their backs, Death God doesn´t like that. Two of his students are going berserk because of that insignificant thing made by witch.

_It was the fear that was spread, It was their wishes that died._

_Spilled on the ground, father kills his child. Meaningless plea to make the god happy._

_They are not in that list that death created. Killing not an option, thou can not kill them._

"Shinigami-sama. What are you going to do if they go mad?"

"Then Death they shall face, these hands can take their lives."

_The Black, oh it´s so black. Foolish Death what can you do. They´re already over the line._


	6. B is for beaten and more

**B is for****beaten**

All kinds of an people came to him. It was either that they wanted him for someone´s collection, like some fake Eibon, or then one old Shinigami just dared to sent 12 to 14 years old children to him, with the thought to defeat him, hammered in their heads. Honestly Asura couldn´t believe it. First comes a black magician, he runs away. Asura doesn´t even consider fighting him right now, because he is tired.

Second comes a pink haired girl with a snake witch. She wants him to fuse with her daughter. Again he runs away. Too troublesome.

Third, there´s extremely loud brat with blue hair that wants to surpass him. It would be annoying to run away so he just defeats this one really quickly. One snap to the forehead and there he flies at least 10 metres back.

Asura sighs. For a week, no one came. That´s the short living happiness he has. Then the fourth, comes. A girl with a scythe.

"WITCH HUNTER!" and something about Soul resonance. They´re even more noisier than the blue haired brat, but that just doesn´t bother him. He has learned how to deal with people like this. He decides to continue the nap, that the girl disturbed. There´s silence. The two challengers can´t believe it.

"Does this mean he´s completey ignoring us?"

Suddenly someone just decides to burst out from the bushes.

"Oh YOU DAMN KISHIN! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY NOAH-SAMA!"

One punch into the stomach and there´s another loser on the ground. He goes back to sleep.

The two watching this can´t believe their eyes.

**B is for a boat.**

"Lives are like a boats aren´t they?" Chrona asked. Medusa stared her for a while.

"They just keep going forward, not knowing about the future." Medusa started packing her stuff.

"They have scars, because the boats are sometime really reckless. Those scars won´t leave."

"But there are exceptions, aren´t there, Medusa-sama?", Chrona asks again. Medusa has left. Chrona is quiet for a while.

"_They´re visible, but it´s not possible to see them._

_They are in one´s soul._

_Her boat has already been seen."_

"I wonder what kind of an boat does mom have..."

Then she left too.

**B is for a butterfly.**

"Tsubaki.", Black star asks

"yes?"

"Your name was camellia right?"

"Yes?"

"Even once, have you ever had a butterfly descend on a top of your head?"

"Yes. Is here a point?"

Black star grins.

"nah, that just means you´re a fruitful new flower."

Tsubaki doesn´t know if he´s praising her or not. She just smiles.

_A blue butterfly descended on my head._

**B is for beautiful**

"Senpai, what´re you doing?" Spirit turned around sharply.

"It has nothing to do with you.", he said tsk-ing. No way he would let the mad professor disturb his great stalking session. Stein raised his eyes to look where the other was looking. His eyes found Maka Albarn in front of a candy shop. She was looking the outputs.

"You know she´ll hate you even more if she knows that you´re stalking her."

"I won´t let her know that I´m here." then he showed an evil smirk. "And look. She IS wearing the birthday present I gave her. It took me five hours to decide to buy that one."

Stein laid his eyes on the girl once more. Shoes=the normal ones, Skirt=normal, coat=normal, shirts=normal. He turned his screw around.

"So what did you buy to her?" Spirit turned around sharply again and raised his thumb up.

"Panties."

"You don´t know if she´s wearing them or not."

"Little wind goddess blessed me with a little breeze, that raised her skirt a little and I saw them!"

Stein sweat dropped.

"My most beautiful treasure."

It made Stein wonder how long had Spirit been sitting on the bin that resided in a shady alley. Otherwise the sunset colored everything in orange. How long had he been stalking the girl that apparently didn´t notice a thing.

"Bjuutiful....." Spirit whistled.

**B is for bitter.**

In reality he couldn´t forgive himself.

Shinigami couldn´t forgive himself for letting Asura go.

He regretted the fact that he had lost to him.

He was bitter that one his students defeated the Kishin, and not he.

But he was as happy as he was bitter.

He had made promise with himself to not let it happen again.

He was sure it was not possible to revive the dead ones. That would require for someone to enter in the terrain of gods.

Never did he think that reviving the dead was so easy. Even now he sees _His _shadow behind _her _back. Maka had been haunted with nightmares. It was three years ago that the Kishin Asura was killed...or was he. Shinigami could have sworn that he saw his ex-student laughing behind the girl´s back without anyone noticing it.

He was bitter that he had allowed Asura to be revived.


	7. B is for Boring and more

**B is for Boring**

Noah couldn´t watch this anymore. His eyes just hurt every time he sees this. He wouldn´t like to watch but he must. It´s just so boring to watch weak people trying to carry themselves to the territory of madness. He can´t believe that Asura allows something so insignificant and weak to walk around himself. Maybe the demon god doesn´t know boredom. He would ask if he knew where the hell the Kishin was hiding. But to watch his so weak underlings, trying to defeat the enemies and at the same time finding Asura....Even a kid would do better job. Or Shinigami or Mabaa or....Albarn. Why does it have to be so boring when he doesn´t try to invent anything....

**B is for a Book**

One thing Justin learnt when being with Noah.

DO NOT TOUCH! Means, seriously means, do not touch. Not with a hair nor with your hand. Any part of your being is forbidden to touch anything that belongs to Noah. The consequenses are...well less comfortable.

Touch his inventions=Nezt morning half of you has been transported to the antarctis.

Touch his hat= receive one good punch into your stomach.

Touch his book (EIBON`S BOOK)= You´ll die.

Yup. Seriously didn´t want to do that, so he just wondered how in the world did Death the Kid touch his things over and over again, just to make them maintain some kind of an order. Justin doesn´t even want to know how many times has the kid been scolded for touching the book of pure creepines.

**B is for Bought**

"Maka, what in the world is that?"

"hm?"

"not `hm`, what is that?"

"It´s a miniature."

"Why does it look like me?"

"You think it looks like you? I don´t see any similarities."

"Did you make it?"

"No. I bought it."

"Where the hell´s a story which sells miniature versions of Soul."

"On the internet, of course."

The white haired weapon was speechless.

**B is for Belittle**

Mabaa couldn´t think of anything else about the nonchalant death before meeting him. She thought that the death was: Cruel, full of terror, feared by man, impudent, arrogant, insolent and so on....but the most fitting phrase would have been belittling. The "man", was so full of himself that she couldn´t believe it. Another thing she knew and accepted fully was that the other was also very likely stronger than she, herself.

800 years ago he had students and he raised them somewhat good, if she counted the one who is now threatening to destroy the world, out.

Now 800 years later, he started a school and he still has his students. Mabaa doesn´t want to see death because she feels unsafe around him. When he speaks with children, his voice and accent are so nice but they still hold pride in them.

But it changes when he is with her. His accent and his whole being changes dramatically when being near her or Asura. Asura doesn´t mind because he prefers the darker side, but she doesn´t. She doesn´t fear, she wouldn´t even reconsider about it. One thing that she always thinks when she meets death is that he belittles everyone, including herself, and that fact annoys her the most.


	8. B is for because and more

**B is for because.**

Because it was over.

Medusa stood there all alone.

Because she had finally succeeded in something that was impossible.

Medusa´s Wicked smile spread across her face as she watched the scenery that unfolded right in front of her. The witches panicked and the desert let out its cries for help. Death City was burning and Asura´s red wavelenght shot up in a shape of a pillar and darkened the skies and the ground was in pain.

"This is it..." Meduse said quietly but she was happy beyond belief. "This is the thing I have been waiting for!"

Shibusen´s own people tried to calm the raging Shinigami down that no longer held any control over his own powers. The voice he screamed was howling of death and that scared away many of the students. His yellow wavelenght and soul trashed around and the chains that binded him to the ground began to crumble. The madness wavelenght shattered them and Asura watched as his own soul made his own teacher´s soul crumble. She had succeeded to set Shinigami free from his eternal prison. Spirit protected his meister from the witch attack that was currently going on. And suddenly...No howling was heard anymore and Shinigami calmed down. Spirit went over to his meister,

"Shinigami-sama are you alright?!" he asked, panting and sweating.

Because she was really thoughtful, Medusa had activated the forbidden spells.

Kid that was fighting somewhere in Death City was the first one on Shinigami´s side to notice that something was off.

"This is bad..." he whispered. Liz and Patty spoke something to him but he didn´t listen.

Because she wanted to see the original form of death...

Kid´s face lit up in horror as the yellow soul rose up slowly but steadily. And what he saw? The same thing that was in Noah´s book. A pile of blackness and two eering eyes that stared behind the mask. Death´s black cape seemed to vibrate with the feeling of thousand of corpses touching your skin. Asura´s wavelenght stopped its movements and he put a barrier around his soul.

"This is what I have been looking for!" medusa shouted and strated laughing like a maniac.

Because the world just became too boring place.

* * *

**B is for Bee.**

"Bees and butterflies" said Eruka.

"Frogs and worms." said Mizune.

"Mice and bugs." Answered Eruka and drew a card from Mizune´s hand. Joker.

"Damn I lost." Said Mizune.

"Bees and butterflies." said Eruka while still holding her cards and stared Mizune while looking bored.

"Fine. Bees and butterflies it is then."

* * *

**Bis for belief.**

Belief was a good thing. Yes, because people needed God and God needed people because if people didn´t believe in God, God would disappear. That´s what Justin thought when for the first time wearing a monk´s clothes.

"Do you hold your beliefs dear Giriko-san?" Justin asked.

"I only believe in myself." answered the chainsaw weapon.

Justin sighed. Yes, maybe he too was becoming like that. He looked around and saw Gopher trying to make some kind of a medicine for Noah. He believed in god and he hold his beliefs tight. Never letting go of them.

In this world, there were just two gods. Kishin and Shinigami. Both competing which one was the better god. At the beginning Justin believed in Death. He was just so perfect being.

"Oh, My god." Justin prayed and kneeled down. He was so excited. He was going to be Death Scythe that was only serving this god. But In that kind of an order, he got bored, so he did what every child does when it becomes bored.

He broke the rules and strated serving Kishin.

Every man believes in something. The facts are for science men and fantasy is for the dreamers. justin´s belief is just one of the "wrong" beliefs. But if one is to categorise just one human´s belief, he would have to ignore the other beliefs that are equally right. That doesn´t go for a god. Shinigami just ignored other beliefs, and that was going against Justin´s belief. That might be the main reason he changed sides, because belief is not something you can say that, that´s wrong.

* * *

So if these are too hard to understand but still facinate you, I think I have succeeded in what I was trying to do. A lot of people don´t get my philosophies (^-^'')


	9. C is for concern and more

**These little drabbles are becoming tto angst -_-. I'm gonna write more sunny ones from now on.**

**

* * *

**

**C is for concern.**

Humans have concern because they're worried about something. Gopher is always worried about his Noah-sama.

"Noah-sama, what is it that you're doing?"

"Good timing, Gopher would you ike to try my new invention on you?"

"...Of course Noah-sama." Gopher says in a quiet tone, bows and hides his sad face while staring the ground.

It's cold and the winter's coming. Gopher is concerned about his master because he hasn't eaten nor slept at all in these few days. It always leaves a bitter taste in his mouth when not being able to do something for him.

"It's finally ready!" Noah says, and there's happiness in his voice, after that he collapses to the ground from his lack of sleep. Gopher eats alone again, but first he puts a blanket on his Noah-sama. The soup tastes good so Gopher thinks that maybe he should make it for Noah-sama too, while sitting on the rock, inside of their home.

He just hopes that the man doesn't overwork himself.

* * *

**C is for concert.**

The Curtain raised and behind that unfolded a stage that had a grand piano, bench and pianist.

Soul bowed for the audience and went to the bench to sit down. He was wearing the clothes he uses in black room. The audience is silent, and Soul moves his hand to the keys.

The music begins.

"_It's ok, I can do this. I'm capable of __ playing in front of my watchers." _he thinks and the tempo rises.

Black-white, black-black-white, white-white-black-white...

After playing Soul's sweating a little. He smirks. It went right as planned. His fingertips leave the keys and he rises to stand up. Soul walks in front of the piano and bows once again.

His audience clap hands and says that he's amazing. Soul raises his head and puts a hand behind his head and scraps there. He's a little embarrassed.

Maka sits in a chair right in front of him and clap her hands.

"Soul, you're just amazing!" She says with a bright face. Soul's concert is over.

* * *

**C is for capable.**

"Honorable father."

Shinigami turned in his bed to take a better look. His son was behind his door (although it was a little bit open) and was holding his pillow with him.

"What is it?"

young Kid's face flushed a little red when he asked, "May I sleep with you?" His gaze was directed to his toes. Kid heard how his father moved from his bed, as the blankets made some noise. He couldn't see really well because the lights were turned off.

"Honorable fat-" Kid was suddenly cut off when he felt two strong arms wrap around him and lift him up. Shinigami closed his bedroom's door and walked back to his bed. He placed Kid right next to himself and put kid's own pillow under his son's head. After that he scrambled into his own place and lifted the blanket on top of them both.

"I do not want honorable father to think that I am not capable of sleeping alone." Kid said and buried his face to his pillow.

"It's alright. I know." Shinigami said and patted Kid's head. Kid blushed. If he was with his father, not symmetrical beings would not come to his dreams. Kid raised his face from the pillow and buried it into his father's neck.

"Good night honorable father." Kid said but Shinigami was already asleep.


	10. C is for caught and catch

**C is for caught and catch.  
**

Plain and vacant. That's this dimension. That's this book.**  
**

"Kid, you're coming back with me even if I should drag you back." Black Star said and scowled. The black hole that had lead to his black haired friend proved to have worked since there he was. Death the Kid. In all his insanity.

Black Star didn't know what had that Black thing done to the other but it wasn't anything good.

"And what is making you think, that I come back, or that you can drag me out of here?" Kid asked slowly and bored. The four black lines that went from his chin to the upper lip, and the look in his eyes, said that he really wasn't interested in the blue haired boy. Black Star stamped his right foot to the air and shouted, "BECAUSE YOU'RE OUR FRIEND!"

"You, who was ignorant enough to come here without your weapon, thinks that friendship matters right here, in this book?" Kid smiled.

"Don't worry Kid! I know that that's not your real self talking to me right now." Black Star said and took his battle stance." I'm going to open your eyes, just like you opened mine."

Kid's eyes narrowed. Before a normal meister would have noticed, Black Star was already right in front of him and about to hit him in the face, but Kid caught the hand.

"Ironic isn't it." Kid suddenly smirked and threw Black Star up in the air, but the boy came down unhurt. "You always say that you're going to surpass the gods, but look at you. You won't be even able to defeat me, a child who's ironically a god." Then Kid started laughing. Black Star's scarf moved in the nonexistent wind and he didn't say a thing. Kid stopped laughing and looked suddenly serious, "Because you don't have the strength. You're weak. You don't have power." Kid raised his right arm and the same kind of black skulls came out of it as happened when Shinigami tried to not let Asura leave after he was resurrected. Kid's yellow eyes seemed to glow dangerously and after a while his whole being started to vibrate insanity and Shinigami's wavelength.

"This is going to be a little problematic..." Black Star said quietly and charged forward.

"I'll erase everything!" Kid laughed like a maniac and started running towards Black Star who shouted, "NOT IF I CATCH YOU FIRST!"

"You're too incabable! Too young! Too stupid to catch me!" Kid laughed and daflected the blow of Blac star's wavelength. Kid hit him in the stomach and used his shinigami powers to almost remove Black Star's soul from his body. The Blue haired boy coughed up blood but Kid narrowed his eyes. The other's hand was having a quite of a hold from his symmetric shirt.

"What...are you doing?" He asked slowly. Black Star didn't let go.

"Power means nothing if it's not meant for good things and this is not good! Kid open your eyes." Black Star's fierce stare didn't affect at all. "DON'T LET THE MADNESS CONTROL YOU!"

Kid put his hand on top of Black Star's and smiled. "Kid!" Black Star grinned. It worked he brought him back.

"Your existence is not symmetrical. Therefore I'll execute you."

Black Star's grin faded.

* * *

Writing about black star is extremely hard for me...AND DIDN'T I PROMIE TO WRITE MORE SUNNIER ONES? god I suck...


	11. C is for Ceremony and more

**C is for ceremony.**

"This is just plain boring." Mabaa said and threw the dress that had safety-pins attached to it onto the bed that was in her room. There was a ball coming and everyone would show up in some kind of a costume. She didn't actually know what kind of ball it would be, probably dancing and drinking as always but if it was shinigami inviting her...well at first she had actually refused. The second she had accepted because she was bored but right now the witch regretted the decision because she had nothing dresses with safety-pins.

"Do I have some kind of a fetish?" Mabaa cried as the last dress that had red pins on it, was thrown onto the bed again. Mabaa was crying on the ground, but they weren't sad tears. More like, tears of ashamed that she was a woman but didn't hold anything else than this. Well Shinigami had commented her attire 800 years ago and said it was very unique. Mabaa was quiet.

"Who cares if I go there with safety-pins or not! I'm a unique being!" she shouted annoyed making the witches behind her room's door wonder, what was the queen so anxious about.

Damn safety-pins. They had taken control of her! And she had bandage over her left eye! Not very attractive...Why did she ever agree to go?

**C is for came.**

"Kid!" Patty shouted and tried to warn the Shinigami about the coming ball. Kid moved his head to the right and dodged.

"Patty! You almost made my left eye black panda!" Kid shouted angry and ran towards the giggling weapon.

"Use your reflexes to dodge it and stop complaining." Liz said and threw another ball to her sister.

"Move it you dork." Patty glared Kid with her scary eyes forcing Kid to go down and say he's sorry. The ball was decorated with skulls as was almost everything in Shibusen. Damn Shinigami and his obsession with them but then again, maybe it was natural.

"Please Patty! If you're going to make me go panda, at least do it for both of my eyes!" Kid begged.

"here it comes~!" Patty giggled and threw two balls to Kid's eyes. They came pretty hard.

**C is for Coral.**

"Ragnarok what is that?" Chrona asked and stared the coral under her feet. It hurt to be standing on it but Medusa-sama wanted some to decorate her room. Maybe Maka would like one too...They looked pretty at least.

"Now how should I know. Search about it or ask someone." Ragnarok said and was resting on Chrona's head in his chibi form.

"I'm having hard time dealing with you..." Chrona mumbled and tried to yank them off but couldn't. So Chrona cut through them with Ragnarok and she cut through many. Now it would be enough for both Maka and Medusa-sama. Although Chrona's feet were a little bloody, Ragnarok healed them pretty fast.

"Now who we go and visit first? She-pig or Medusa?" Ragnarok asked started transforming to two black wings made from black blood.

"Maka." Chrona answered and soon they were up in the skies leaving the rest of the rainbow corals alone.

* * *

**(~'3')~: **Long time no see! How are you? I was fine. I update this pretty slow since I'm focusing on sideways and it was kinda different, but I WILL try to update this sooner! Thanks for reading~!


	12. C is for corral

**C is for Corral.**

Stein was in a corral. And the corral was called madness. Although there was also a door to exit that corral, he rarely reached for it.

"Stein do you want your madness hot or cold?" Marie asked and was holding blue souls in both of her hands.

"Cold is fine." he asnwered and watched as Medusa danced in front of him.

"Well do you want it as it is or fried?" marie asked again. This time she was holding a soul in the right hand and a clock in the left hand.

"It's fine as it is." Stein asnwered and took his scalpels out from his pockets and started walking towards the blond.

"Okay! Be sure to do it well." Marie said and threw her hands to her sides and Stein started dissecting her. After a while, a blue soul was in his hands. Medusa walked behind Stein and let herself fall to his back.

"Are you going to eat it Stein?" the snake witch asked and tilted the professor's chin up.

"No. I don't eat souls." Stein said smiling. His white lab coat was making the floor get painted in white too and tehre were stiches everywhere. Nice marie was gone. BJ was dead but that had not been Stein. Curse you Justin.

"I could give it to Chrona." Medusa said and took the soul from the cold hands of the professor. She then exited from the mad corral. Stein was left alone.

He saw tyhe Kishin eyes dance on his face, and he also saw the broken radio that kept repeating the same thing over and over again. Stein clutched his head. He had to get out of here.

He walked over to the exit with hope filled eyes and thought he could get out.

"no,no,no,no! You can't come out!" Spirit shouted behind the door and tried to lock it. Stein listened how the other said to not turn the handle.

"Why can't I senpai?"

"No! If you do that you'll be mad." Spirit said. At that time Stein wondered if Spirit was mad because he was on the side already. Stein walked away from the door and sat right in front of his computer.

"Work, work." He said and started writing

Madness, insanity, world, noah, book, shinigami, Kishin, kishin's egg, madness, fear, madness, Asura, eyes, three eyes, enemy, madness, Senpai, Kid, Maka, Fear, Marie, Snake, Rolling, error, error, error, error, eroor, error, error...

"damn this doesn't work." Stein said and massaged his temple. Medusa walked out from the shadows again.

"hello. What are you doing Stein?" She asked and spilled the black blood she was drinking to the ground. The mug shattered.

"Researching. Materials. Finding Kishin." Stein asnwered and the computer disappeared. There was a corral again.

"Stein-kun. Be sure to clean this mess." Shinigami said and pointed up. There were bodies hanging up there and souls on the ground.

"Of course Shinigami-sama." Stein said and suddenly there was a familiar tonfa in his hand. He smashed the souls and burned the bodies.

"Good. Now you must wake up..._**Stein."**_ Shinigami's appearance changed to what he used to be 800 years ago and his voice became lower too.

"Understood." Stein said and closed his eyes. He went to sleep. Medusa was squatting right next to him.

"You don't have to listen to him Stein. Let the madness completely take over." Medusa said and turned Stein's screw around.

"No can do. I still have work to do." Stein said and fell to sleep. He was in this corral again.

* * *

Can this be called mind fuck?


	13. D is for Doom and more

**D is for Doom:**

The mosaic on the floor was beautiful. Gopher was sitting on the floor and praying to the statue of god in one of the many Spanish churches. Suddenly, in the middle of his mumbling the doors that lead to the church opened and they revealed a man with a blue cap that had black pleat as decoration. The man was wearing pitch black jacket that was open and it revealed a white shirt and muscular body. He also had black shoes and pants and of course, a necklace, but it was weird. Gopher immediately sat up and glared the man.

"Who are you? Do you not know that it's forbidden for visitors to come into this church?" his long white cloak that had red cross sewed to its sleeves and the pants the boy wore were black. He didn't have any shoes.

"I see. So it's true that many Spanish people do trust their lives to god." Noah chuckled and put a hand to the black coat's pocket.

"God is your salvation therefore we believe in him as he believes in us."Gopher said loudly again and the candles that were lit on were wavering in the wind current coming from opening the door. A little chuckle came from Noah's direction.

"Is that so...Well then why were you locked into this chapel right then when you were born?" Noah raised his head and looked almighty. The grimoire, worm was behind him and it's teeth were bloody.

"That's because...I'm evil." Gopher said with a little melancholy in his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to be free?"

"There's no way! The leader of this village wouldn't allow it..." Gopher gritted his teeth and Noah walked closer, the smile never leaving his lips. He, when reaching Gopher, patted his head and said.

"Come with me. You're already free." Noah said and moved out from the way so that Gopher saw the scene behind him. Every single being on the little village he called home, were dead. The leader was at the doors of the church and his hand was reaching out very lifelessly. Gopher's eyes were wide.

"See. You're as free as a person can be." Noah said and started walking away, grimoire going back to the book of Eibon that was on Noah's hip, attached to it by many belts. Gopher smiled and started running after him. Daylight greeted his pale skin and black hair.

"yes Noah-sama. I'm free."

* * *

**D is For Dare:**

Arachne was sitting on her giant spiderweb as always. The bottle of wine and the glass full of it, were on the table next to the web. She cooled herself off with her black fan and stared the rocky floor under her. A floor made from black and white squares seemed to go on forever. The Spider lady sighed and got down and started walking into the darkness, and didn't leave the room until she found the secret door only she was aware of.

Opening the door and looking the scenery was very much liked by her. The wreckage she had once called a home, arachnophobia, Baba Yaga's castle or the other many names people called it, was dead.

As was she.

The ghost of the spider lady refused to leave to the next life and came back to her room when Asura was defeated and all the souls in his stomach were released. She had first been very confused and scared but as the time flew by, Arachne got used to it.

No one dared to go near the wreckage, not even meisters and weapons of death city. The long black dress and the long sleeves that had spider's legs at the end of them were heavy to walk in. as elegant as a woman could be, Arachne walked past the rocks and cracks.

The sun shone brightly above the clouds and few sun rays were being let through the thick clouds. And the forest was rustling because of the wind. Few locks of hair escaped from her coif but she quickly put them back to their place with her right hand.

´how dull...´ she thought and sit down right on one of the rocks and watched. She would have to spend her eternity here without no one realizing that the spider lady, Arachne was alive...

_But only as a ghost._

_

* * *

_

**D is for Deep:**

Black Star felt himself being pulled down by the regrets once again. One thought was in his head that, hadn't Muramasa and he already had their conversation and deal about regrets of the black demon sword Tsubaki.

The weird deer that's skin resembled that of a zebra's, only came then when Tsubaki, the demon sword asked it to or then when Black Star was in great pinch.

The deep water seemed to suck him down and even if it was very clear, no matter how deep he drowned, no matter what he might have forgotten, the water stayed as clean as it was when watching from the surface.

"_Kid. Don't lose sight of yourself. Remember what that samurai told you." _Black star could see the picture of the deer clear in his mind and hear it speaking to him about Mifune. For once the noisy brat was quiet.

"_You don't want to end up like your father don't you? In that case wield me with such a soul that's never been seen."_

a little grin appeared on the blue haired assassin's lips as he listened the other. This was Tsubaki, this was Muramasa. The demon sword spoke to him about how Black Star should wield him. It made him want to laugh.

"Don't you worry. I'm going to make sure you see the heaven and stand by my side until this body perishes." Black Star laughed with confidence in his tone.

The giant deer's head went down and his mighty horns were decorating his head like a crown. The eyes of an animal eyed the boy with great interest once more.

"_Then get out from there. Don't you dare to drown into these deep waters and don't you ever take those words back." _Muramasa said as the glass like surface of the water they were standing on let Black Star breath again.

* * *

Ahahahahaaa. I think I've leveled up in writing.

Please review!


	14. D is for Drown and more

Hello I'm back again! I hope you enjoy these s much as you enjoyed the last ones too ^w^

* * *

**D is for Drown**

She was drowning here. In this sea of black blood inside Soul. How it was ironic that Maka's friend had given her partner the most deadliest thing in this world.

_A sea of madness._

It seemed like she arrived here always when they resonated. Sometimes she was just above the water thanks to her anti-demon wavelength but sometimes she was under the surface, drowning and losing her mind. Now it was the latter. They weren't even resonating with each other. Maka had just said goodnight to Soul and went to sleep. The next thing she knew was that an unfamiliar weight on her bed woke her up and she saw Soul, just above herself and he had a razor bladed eye cutting through his body. Soul's eyes weren't normal either. They had circles in them and the almost tainted hand was now throttling Maka.

Another peak inside Maka's soul would've made it clear that she was drowning and fast. The pressure of madness, the three eyes of the Kishin that dragged her down and the iron heavy water.

The door to Soul's soul room wasn't open.

It was always open so why now? Maka tried to hit against it, banged the door, begged for it to open, for Soul to let her breath but how was it that the devil opened the door?

"Good evening my lady. What are you doing there?" The little red devil asked in its always so low voice.

"Let me in!" Maka shouted but forgot she was underwater and air escaped from her lungs. The little devil looked confused and then chuckled.

"I can't understand if you speak like that my lady." and true to its words, Maka's words seemed to be spoken as if she was underwater (she really was) and they were said incoherently and one really couldn't guess what she was saying.

Maka watched horrified as she realized that the devil wasn't going to help her. Well she decided to help herself and grabbed the door frame and tried to pull herself in but stopped when Soul appeared behind the devil.

"Grab my hand Maka!" He shouted and pulled her in. Maka gasped for air a long time before settling down.

This was just a calm moment until she would drown again.

* * *

**D is for Drunk**

(meant after Asura is defeated)

"Yahhoo!" Black Star shouted as he drank another low alcoholic drink for celebration.

"That's it Black Star! Drink all of it!" Spirit urged and tapped his hands against his tights, his cravat around his head as he too was drinking.

"Senpai, I think that's enough. You're going to cause them a hangover." Stein said as he watched the group of children drink and feast. Most of them were drunk, especially Maka, Soul, Black Star and Liz. Other people just tagged along for fun.

"Shut it Stein! It's not everyday you can celebrate like this." Spirit argued and drank another beer, Blair sitting next to him and giving him more drinks if he wanted a change.

"The hangover's gonna be really bad. I don't have any medicine for you." Stein reasoned with blank face while thinking all the complains he was going to get tomorrow. In the midst of the crowd, Black Star had climbed on top of the table and was singing. All the others were clapping and eating something. Stein smiled a little.

_It's not everyday you save the world from the Kishin huh..._

* * *

**D is for downstairs**

Downstairs was forbidden to go in Shibusen. Downstairs contained all of Eibon's demon tools and other dangerous artifacts that didn't need to be meddled with. The most famous ones were: Brew, the old death mirror, the never ending battery, demon tool: key, Shinigami-sama's old mask and few magic books from witches.

"Kim I don't know about this..." Jacqueline said warily and tried to drag Kim back with her.

"No can do Jack. I'm doing this." Kim pouted. She had lost at the game called daredevil and now she had to bring something really nasty back from here. Of course she got the key that opened the ominous looking mahogany doors with her magic and Jacqueline just decided to tag along to protect Kim if something happened. The pink haired witch looked around for something dangerous and then she spotted it.

A black box.

"Let's take this." Kim said smiling at her discovery. Jacqueline wasn't so thrilled to take anything from here but followed her meister out from the chambers anyway. Neither seemed to notice the sealing that Shinigami had put on the box or the claw marks.

There's always a reason to not touch if its forbidden.


	15. D is for Demon sword

**D is for Demon sword** (Written as a response to chapter 89)

Maka and the other Spartoi members sat in the sitting room of Shibusen. The mood was gloomy as they had just returned from Russia and came to know that Chrona was still aiming to become a Kishin. Due such an act, Shinigami-sama had ordered Chrona to be put on the execution list. Maka had been heartbroken and the team went absolutely against it.

"Chrona could be controlled by Medusa!" Kim shouted at Kid who had just entered the room with Liz and Patty. Maka squeezed her hands on her lap and shut her eyes. She didn't want to hear this.

"What he did to Tsar is still reality. We cannot ignore that. This is also for Chrona as I'm sure even he wants to be put to peace." Kid said gravely. He remembered the report his father had told him of Spartoi's Russian mission and it's results.

"But you're a Shinigami too! Sure you can talk to your father and convince him to take Chrona off from the list!" Kim shouted, enraged that his friend didn't do anything for Chrona.

"I cannot."

Black Star jumped from the couch and took Kid by his collar, dragging him closer. Soul looked worriedly over Maka who was squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to be in this room. Not when they were arguing about her friend.

"Stop talking about that boring and useless crap." Black Star spat to Kid's face. The other people in the room looked grave and troubled. Jacqueline looked at Maka with pity.

"We can bend the rules a little this time. Chrona's our friend!" Black Star shouted, making Liz and Patty wince behind Kid. The young death was quiet.

"No." Kid answered and took a firm hold of Black Star's arm that was ruining his cloak."We cannot. If father has deemed him dangerous enough then he'll be executed. If not by us, then it's going to be some other unknown meister and weapon. In the worst case, the Kishin will deem him too much of a threat and kill him personally. Do you want that? DO YOU WANT HIS SOUL TO BE FOOD!" Kid shouted and Black Star stepped back. He was shocked.

"DON'T YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR FRIEND!"

"Think about it! If you take him off from the list, he's going to kill more innocent people. He's going to come to Shibusen to kill. He's going to be the second Kishin if we don't execute him. He's disturbing the order of peace. Do you want more deaths Black Star, do you? What can you say to justify the other soon-to-be-Kishins? You didn't do anything for them. Is this just because you made an acquaintance of Chrona? Then you have to stop thinking so naively. This is reality, not some show where everything goes good in a blink of an eye." Kid stated with anger. He couldn't believe how he was saying this. Black Star couldn't say anything against that. Maka stared Kid with wide eyes.

"Sometimes there's a reason for rules and restrictions. Sometimes it's better to obey than just run off and wreck havoc." Kid raised his collar and left the youngsters in their despair. They had to support the order, or else it's fragile base would crumble. Or else something much worse would come to be.

* * *

**A/N: **Sometimes the Shounen spirit in some mangas annoy me. You have to break rules for your friend even though you didn't do so for your victims. It's annoying and very hypocritical. Chrona's situation is just the same. I wonder when will the Soul eater cast grow up and stop being naïve. This is a take of what if Kid stood by the rules in the chapter. AND THEY FOUND ASURA! Now I have to pray every night that he doesn't get killed...


End file.
